Theroy of Superman
by the-Upside-Of-Down
Summary: Max tries to save the world...by her self. two years later she sees someone she thought she lost forever. Can he get the old Max back? Fax of course.
1. The future freaks me out

**The Theory of Superman **

**Chapter One:**

**The Future Freaks Me Out:**

_Fang and I were the only flock members that were up. I flew to the edge of the cliff we were on that over-looked a beautiful canyon and perched myself on a moss covered rock. I looked up to find Fang staring at me._

"_Max..."_

"_Yeah" I said in a soft thoughtful voice._

"_We can't keep playing their game. We need to break this cycle! Listening to Jeb, almost dying, resting and then asking Jeb for directions again!" I took in a deep breathe._

"_Fang I can't do that, believe me, I want to but I need to do this."_

"_WHY!? This isn't your reasonability. Your fourteen years for gods sake you have been through hell and back…you need to stop this before you get seriously hurt or worse…killed!" he said the last part slower and softer, almost in a whisper. _

"_It _is_ my reasonability. I just need to do this, if I don't I will never forgive myself. Think of all the people who will die if I just sit here and do nothing!"_

"…"

"_If you love me… if you love us, you'll stay." Fang gave me the saddest pleading face I had ever seen in my life, but resisting him was the hardest thing I ever had to do._

"_I love you all! This is just something I have to do, for me. And there is no doubt in my mind that I love _you, _but if _you_ love _me_, you'll wait for me when I come back."_

_And with that, I snapped out my wings, and flew into the sunrise, never to see them again. What troubles me most is I thought I heard him say 'I will always be here,' but that could just be my heart clouding my better judgment again._

**January 19, 2010 (two years latter)**

The world had changed that was for sure. New York City was always a gang banging place, but now it was horrific. The police where discharged because they couldn't stop the wars that happened in the streets, it just added to the list of dead people if they did help. So why have hundreds died when only a couple dozen could?

Maximum Ride slowly walked down the street her hands in her leather jacket and her head down.

_This is my entire fault_ she thought. She had failed and ITEX had won, she was the cause of this dismal place. Well they hadn't exactly won because they even lost control and ran away leaving a broken world to fend for itself.

A man whistled at Max but she ignored him and carried on walking, not even giving him the time of day.

"Come on baby don't be that way!" He called walking closer.

"Take one more step and you will regret it." She said in a voice dripping with venom, not even looking up.

The man got the hint and quickly changed directions, Max couldn't help but smirk.

She walked till she got to the Hudson River where there was an old run down factory. She walked into it, but stopped and spun around checking to make sure no one had followed her.

When she was sure no one had she entered it. The staircase that led to the second floor had long since broken and lay in a pile of metal. She whipped out her wings and flew up there. She didn't mind not having stairs, it was one of the reasons she picked this place to live, no one could get to her easily unless they could fly, which she knew no one else could.

She sat down on the floor where there was a thick layer of dirt covering it. There was no use cleaning because it was never coming off. She picked up a can of baked beans and ate them quickly.

Whipping her mouth she got up and walked to the small warn down bathroom.

There was running water but it was ice cold, at least there was water.

She turned on the sink and splashed her face. She looked up into the dirt covered mirror. She whipped it with her hand and looked at her pale skinny face. She had dyed her hair black so no one would recognize her (Well that's what she told herself. The real reason was because it made her think of Fang), but her eyes where still a piercing blue. She sighed lately she had been doing that a lot lately. That and wishing, but she knew both where a waste of time.

She looked down at her worn dress that she like to where. The old Max hated dresses but she liked this one, it came just before the knee had a wide boat neck and was covered in stripes of different colored sequins. It was meant to be a cocktail dress, but Max always wears it when she is sad. It reminded her of better times, when she was 14 and had people that loved her. Now she was sixteen, by her self, and scared, something she never was in the past.

She walked out of the bathroom, feeling worse then when she had entering it.

She looked outside and noticed the sun was setting, giving the factory eerie shadows that made her want to hide under the covers like a five year old hoping the monsters couldn't see her.

But she couldn't she knew what she had a job to do. She had to make up for what she had done to the world even if it was just a little each night.

Every night she would take the job of superhero. Go out and fight crime, help little old ladies getting mugged, things like that.

She dove out of a broken window letting herself fall. Just before she hit the ground she unfurled her vast wings. She loved the rush it gave her, she felt alive even if it was for ten seconds each night.

She flew slowly back to her factory, tried and hungry. She landed just before the place she called home and walked the rest of the way. Again she turned and made sure no one had followed her and entered the sad looking building.

When she landed on the second level, a huge black bird squawked and flew out of the broken window. _Great, not even birds wanted to be around me _she thought.

She looked around her floor to find food but only found empty tins, and dirt. This wasn't the first time she had gone hungry so she was learning to live with always having an empty stomach.

She knew tomorrow she would have to go out and get some even if it meant going out during day time.

Max, over the years, started to hate the daylight and thrived in darkness, but every once in a while she knew she had to go out in it.

But she would worry about that tomorrow, for now, she needed sleep. She walked over to a dark corner where she had made a bed out of old rags and pillows she had found.

The minute she lay down, she was out.

**How To Save A Life**

I woke up to a blinding sunlight, she looked out the window the sun was directly over head so it must be around noon.

_Time to get some food_ she thought as she gloomily sighed to herself.

She jumped down to the first level. The moment her feet gingerly touched the concrete floor, a massive amount of dust clouded and enveloped Max.

She carried on out the door into the bitter winter air; she rubbed her shoulders and put on her leather jacket.

When she found a convenient store she entered trying to look as casual as possible.

She walked up to the canned goods section and started stuffing random cans down her jacket, she couldn't take too many or she would be caught.

She hastily left the store, the store keeper not even noticing, not like he would be able to catch her if she was caught.

She made her way back and quickly took out the cans. She hated herself for what she had become.

"I've become a second rate thief" She said quietly disgusted at herself.

Night fell before Max knew it and it was time for her to fight crime.

She dove out of her usual window, letting the cold air swirl around her. She let out a sigh as she unfurled her wings letting her long night begin.

She fell around looking for any trouble she spotted a man getting a little to close to a girl. She swooped down and walked over to them.

"Come on baby let's go back to my place." The guy said in a smooth seductive voice.

"I told you NO! I'm with Johnny!" said the girl looking a bit scared, she tried to walk away, but the man grabbed her waist and pulled her back to him.

"Stop! I said no!" her voice was getting higher. The man let out a low throaty chuckle.

"Baby, you don't really get a choice in this." He said with a smile leaning in to kiss her.

Max, having enough, stepped in to help.

"I believe she said no!" Max said punching him in the nose. As the blood started to flow, the man let the girl go and headed towards Max.

"You BITCH!" the man screamed as he lunged at Max, but before he got close, she kicked him square in the balls and he went down crying out in pain.

Max turned to the frightened girl.

"RUN!" She obeyed and took off down the street.

"You asshole!" She said as she kicked him in the ribs.

"AAAAH!" He said coughing franticly as she heard the distinctive sound of ribs shattering. But Max was no where near done.

"Didn't your mother ever teach you to be a gentleman to a lady?" She said kicking him hard in the gut.

Suddenly she saw something move in the shadows. She stopped beating the shit out of the bastard and looked up. But nothing was there but darkness.

She kicked him hard one more time in the balls and bent down so she was right in his face.

"I hope you learned your lesson." She said. The man looked at her uneasily and spit at her in the face. As she stood up, he started to fumble with a pistol. Out of instinct, Max started running around the corner, but before she rounded the corner, the man fired.

Instant pain pierced the outside of her thigh, but she kept pumping her legs, trying to create as much distance between them as possible. Max had experience with men and pistols and she wasn't about to take another chance with her wings.

She usually stayed out a lot longer but tonight she felt uneasy, like someone or something was watching her. And her thigh was starting to bleed heavily.

She jumped into the air, wanting to be back in her factory more than anything where she would be safe. The air stung her wound but she kept going letting silent tears spill over.

Max hated how weak she had become. She should have beaten the shit out of that guy for spitting on her and then shooting her! But instead she had run away like the scared little girl she was.

When she arrived to her home, she didn't even take the time to check if anyone had followed. She flew in and up to her level.

She collapsed onto the floor in pain, only then did she notice how badly she was bleeding.

As she began to examine the wound in the moonlight, she realized that the bullet only grazed her thigh, even though it felt much worse. She took in a sharp breath when she started to add pressure with a ratty t-shirt that was lying around. When she tried scrambling up to get the first aid kit in the sad excuse for a bathroom, she noticed him.

A dark shadow lurked in the far corner of the room where no light could touch. She tensed up her muscles, which made her flinch slightly, as he took gradually made his way toward her.

His back was to the large window so she couldn't see his face. However, she could defiantly tell that he was at least taller than her five foot eight frame.

"Not as sharp as you used to be, eh?" The man said in an awfully familiar, slightly deep voice. Max could tell that there was a smirk painted on his face even though she couldn't see it. She grabbed a banister of the railing to position herself in a defensive stance.

As if he knew what she was about to do he held his hands up as if to tell her he meant no harm. She slumped back onto the floor, too weak to fight back. The mystery man went into the bathroom and returned shortly after with the first aid kit.

As Max was slowly slipping into unconsciousness, the man grabbed her attention by saying, "Tsk. Tsk. Max, what _have_ you gotten yourself into this time?"

**I will have the second chapter out soon. Hope you guys like it! Review please.**

**Peace-Andrea **

**P.S.**

**The years have changed Max she broken and sad and I wanted this chapter to show that.**


	2. There’s Beauty in the Break Down

**The Theory of Superman **

**Chapter Two:**

**There's Beauty in the Break Down:**

He said this to her as if he knew her his whole life.

"Do I k-know you?" She said quickly.

"I'm hurt Maxie." He shook his head as he cleaned her wound. "I didn't know it was so easy to forget such a handsome face."

Now Max was confused, "Ari? You're alive!?"

His face shot up to meet hers. "Now your being unreasonable." He hunched back over her leg and tightened her bandage a little _too_ tight,

"Ow!" Max said flinching away from him.

He steadied her with a strong arm. He looked right into her eyes giving her a look of pity and sadness (form what she could tell) "You really don't have a clue, do you?" he said sounding a little hurt.

Max shook her head no.

He rocked back onto the balls of his feet so that only part of his sweaty face could be seen in the moonlight. He stared at the floor for a while Max examined her now bandaged wound. The man gazed up at her through his lashes, and there was no mistaking those eyes.

"Fang?! I must be dreaming!" She rested her back on the banister feeling a bit light headed and gazed at his matured, beautiful face.

He stood up and backed away. He just stared at her for a moment. Fang started pacing back and forth, occasionally glancing at her, open his mouth, scoff, and then pace again.

Max watched him move back and forth, too overwhelmed with delight to speak. All she really wanted to do was fling herself in his arms and never leave. But she knew all to well that Fang was probably angry with her for leaving the flock, Max frowned slightly.

"What's wrong? Does your leg hurt?" _I guess things haven't changed that much, Fang can still read me like a book. _She thought to herself.

She shook her head slowly. "My leg will make it. Thank you." Fang raised an eyebrow at her, questioning her answer.

"I'm fine just tired." Fang smirk.

"Same old stubborn Max." Max was about to correct him but she stopped her self, and nodded.

"Something like that." She said so quietly she didn't think Fang had heard.

"Well let's hit the sac then if you're so tired."

"You can take the bed." Max said trying to find a spot on the floor.

"NO! You're the one with an injury!" Fang said shocked she would even suggest it.

"UGH! Fine." Max limped over to the bed with Fang supporting her left side the whole time. Max rested on the shockingly comfortable 'bed' and stared up at Fang who was watching her.

"There isn't really anywhere else to sleep you know." She said to him as he gracefully landed on the banister and kneeled down.

"I'll manage." Max shrugged and began to drift off to sleep once again.

"Max…."

"Hmm?"

"How could you leave me?"

And Max fell asleep with that one very terrifying thought as she slipped into unconsciousness. She knew she would have to answer it soon, but for now she slept dreaming of better times.

Max woke up face to face with a peaceful, sleeping Fang. Fang's arm was wrapped around her waist and she was snuggled up to his warm body.

"Well this is new." Max mumbled to herself. Max propped herself up carefully removing Fangs arm not wanting to wake him.

"Hmm" He said as he rolled over in his sleep.

**Thank you to my reviewers hope you enjoyed pm me with any questions. I forgot to thank Alex last chapter so I am going to thank her here. She help me write and edit most of this so THANK YOU ALEX!**


	3. Starring at a Crocked Crown

The Theory of Superman

**The Theory of Superman**

**Chapter 3:**

**Starring at a Crocked Crown**

Max waited a while just staring at Fang, he looked so young when he was a sleep. Finally he started to stir, and then sit up rubbing his messy hair.

He looked around the room searching for Max, looking a tad bit lost. 

"Morning." Max said softly so Fang would know she hadn't gone any where. His head turn fast toward where her voice had come from.

"Morning." He mimicked her, standing up leisurely while stretching his arms. 

"Want to go grab breakfast my treat?" Fang asked, Max only nodded her stomach rumbling loudly which made Fang smirk.

They walked quickly to the fast food restaurant a couple of blocks away. Fang stealing glances at Max every now and then to make sure she was still walking at his side. 

Even though he would never admit it, he was frightened. Scared that if he didn't keep looking to his side she would disappear again, and that was something he could not handle. The first time he was left with just a badly broken heart, this time it would leave him broken never to be fixed. 

"Fang?" came Max's quiet voice from his side; he looked up realizing that they had arrived. He quickly snapped back into reality and opened the door motioning Max to entire first; she gave him a weak smile.

They ordered their extensive amount of food and sat down; in the far back of course. (Even if there was no enemy they where still as paranoid as ever, no amount of time could change that.)

There booth was by a window which allowed them to view the chaos on the street. Max rested her foot on the seat across from her and tapped the wall in a steady beat.

Fang suddenly looked at her with a smirk on his face, looking as if he wanted to say something but couldn't.

The wall, or what Max thought was the wall, moved. He eyes widened in surprise and embarrassment. For what Max had thought was the wall, was actually Fangs inner thigh. 

Her face immediately turned pink, and she hastily removed her foot. 

"I'm so sorry I thought that was the wall. I didn't realize your leg was there." Max said rapidly, all most reminding her self of Nudge. _The flock…_Max thought wondering where they where and how badly she wanted to see them.

"It okay, just next time warn before you stick your foot up my crotch." Max heard Fang say distantly making her turn pinker; if that was possible. 

Once they where done they headed onto the street.

"Hey can we go to central park?" Fang asked Max nodded and they headed towards the park. Max deiced to let Fang see for him self to what the park had turned into. 

They walked down the street with their head down, not making any eye contact with anyone.

Once they arrived Fang opened his mouth slightly, but closed before Max could even notice he had shown some shock. 

The Park looked empty and dirty, the grass was yellow the benches were broken, graffiti everywhere. 

Fang carried on walking, not truly believing that the whole park was like this, that the world was now like this.

"Fang, where the rest of the flock?" Max suddenly asked causing him to flinch slightly and be brought back down to earth.

Fang thought about how to answer this question, and finally he came up with a reasonable answer.

"I don't know, most likely half way to New York." Fang said in an emotionless voice.

"Their coming to New York?" Max asked in a soft hopeful voice. For Max wanted nothing more than to see the people she once trusted with her life. 

"Yeah I came ahead to find a place to stay. Our old house burnt down."

"How?!" Max asked alarmed letting the old Max show through for a few moments. Just being with Fang was bring little part of her old self back, even it was the smallest thing. Like the way she use to walk or on rare occasion smile. 

"Take one guess."

"Iggy" She said and Fang nodded rolling his eyes.

"Will I get to see them?" Max asked in a quit voice.

"Of course! Why would you even that?" Fang said shocked.

"Well I want sure if you guys hated me or not."

"No matter what do or what did they will always care about you." Max nodded looking at the ground. They had walked far and where now in front of a small lake that had garbage floating in it. 

They heard a movement coming from the bench across the path from them. They quickly spun around to see what had cause of the noise, in the silent park. 

There sat a girl with long black hair and dark grey eyes, and a boy with his head on her shoulder and arm around her waist. He had medium dirty blonde hair and dark brown eyes. They both looked tiered and utterly bored, and every now and then the girl would pop her gum causing a loud sound in the dead park.

The two couples just looked at each other not saying a word. The girl with the long black hair and daunting eyes finally sighed causing the boy to move a bit.

"I might as well introduce myself, I'm Mab and this is Kail." She said in an uninterested tone, Kail looked into space as if no one had talked. **(A/N:I pick Mab because it means intoxicating and Kail which mean slender which describes both of them)**

"I'm Fang and this is Max." They all nodded at each other and the silence took over.

They just starred at each other intoxicated by each other presence even Kail took in their presence. 

"Why did you come to the park? No one comes here any more, it like a graveyard." Mab asked her eyes sparkling at the question and a chilling grin on her face. 

"Just for a walk, why are you here?" Fang asked taking a step back from her.

"It peaceful here you can really think." Mab said her smile dying down a bit.

"Well we better go." Said Fang grabbing Max arm trying to leave, it was like the spell that had kept them there had broken and he was in control again.

"No wait," Mab called, "there a party tonight, like a rave, at the north end of the park."

"Thanks buy-" Fang got cut off by Max who talked for the first time.

"We will be there, hope to see you bye." Max quickly said before Fang could say and thing and started to walk away. A shocked Fang raced after her.

"Why did you say that? There is no way in hell where going, no matter what you told them." Fang said in a cold voice. "Their creepy I don't want to be near them or their friends at some party." Max sighed knowing it would be like eating nails to get Fang there.

"I need a night off and I never been invited to a party before, you don't have to come." Max said in a smug voice she knew Fang wouldn't let her go alone.

"NO YOURE NOT!" Fang roared fury reaching his voice. _Wow he must be pretty pissed._ Max thought to her self.

"Yes I am and you can't stop me,_ dad._" Fang let out a loud breathe not saying anything.

Max smiled triumphantly.

When they got home Fang still hadn't said a word to her, still furious at her. The sun was slowly setting and Max had started to get ready, with fang watching her from the door way.

He leaned into the door way and flooded his arms, watching Max brush her hair.

"Why did you dye your hair black?" Fang suddenly asked in a emotionless tone, Max just shrugged and continued with her hair.

Once she was done her hair hung loosely across her shoulders, and she had a touch of make-up on. She wore a pair of tight black skinny jeans and a white cotton baby doll with her leather jacket. Even in an outfit so simple she looked so striking, it would make a Greek god weep. 

She slipped on a pair of red flats and turned to Fang; who was starring at her with his mouth slightly ajar. 

"So are you coming or not?" Max said plainly.

"No" was all he said and she shrugged and jumped down to the second level. 

When she arrived at Central Park there where light and music coming from deeper inside it. Max followed the music and came to a group of people sawing to the rhythm. 

For once she sucked in a deep breathe instead of letting one out. She stood there for a minute taking in all the colors and sound.

A boy came up to her with a shy smile on his face, and hands in his pockets.

"Do you want to a dance?" He said in a deep voice that didn't fit his skinny body. At first Max hadn't thought the boy had talked and it was one of the many people behind him.

"Sorry but this dance is taken. Better luck next time." Came a voice behind her and she smiled.

**Oh golly je who could it be? Well I will update soon. Thank you Alex for all the help. REVIEW! Flames welcome as long as they help. Hope you enjoyed. **

**-Andrea **


	4. Gonna teach you tricks that'll blow your

I dedicate this chapter to Nick and Norah's infinite play list

**I dedicate this chapter to **_**Nick and Norah's infinite play list**_**. This chapter was inspired by this amazing book. Alex you knew I was going to do this eventually, you can't say you're surprised. **

**The Theory of Superman**

**Chapter 4:**

**Gonna teach you tricks that'll blow your mind **

**There may be trouble ahead**

**But while there moonlight and music and**

**Love and romance,**

**Let's face the music and dance**

**-**_**follow the fleet 'let's face the music and dance.'**_

Max knew that voice anywhere, Fang.

"I thought you said you weren't coming?" She asked letting happiness shine through in her voice.

"Yeah, and let you come here alone. I think not." Fang said with a soft smile on his face and his eyebrows slightly raised. He had told Max only half the truth, he had come to keep an eye out for Max, but really to keep any boys ten feet away from her at all times.

"So…Do you want to dance?" Max asked timidly, look down at her feet.

"Sure." Fang said and led her to the dance floor, were a band was playing,_ As you cry by The Hush Sound._

Max couldn't help but smile at the upbeat rhythm of the music, it made her happy, and dancing with Fang made her happier.

She almost stopped dead in her tracks, she was truly happy.

Fang seeing Max's face light up into joy and pure bliss, made him melt inside.

They danced the whole night and soon the party was emptying out. There were only a few couples left. All major partiers had headed for the hills.

"Our last song of the night is for all those couples out there." The lead singer said into the microphone as they started to play _Linger by the Cranberries_.

Without a second thought, Fangs arms wrapped around Max's waist contentedly, as she wrapped her around his neck, placing her tried head on Fang's chest. They rocked to the music until the last note. As if they where in their own world.

"Come on Max time to head home, the flock will be here in the morning." She nodded and headed to the way out.

But when she got there she got a rush of vigor. Pulling a confused and sullen Fang behind her she hurried off down the street.

"Max! Max!" She ignored him and carried on. Till she reach the tallest building in New York; the Empire state building.

She looked to her left and right and uncurled her wings, shooting into the sky, leaving a shocked Fang in her dust.

When she reached the top she took in a deep breathe and jumped, her wings limp at her side. Her eyes were closed tightly and for those few second it was as if time had stopped, and she had never left the flock.

**I know its like supper short and all, but I like how the last sentence leaves it. I will update when I am inspired next, so review and maybe I will be inspired faster. : P**

**-A**


	5. And I thought it was strange, you said

The theory of superman

_**The theory of superman**_

_**Chapter five:**_

_**And I thought it was strange, you said everything changed**_

_I spun harder and harder laughing, as I got dizzier. I smiled at fang as he carried on spinning me._

"_STOP!" I giggled he smirk stopping suddenly causing me to fall in his awaiting arms. I smiled and laughed softly to my self, as I tried to stand without falling over. I grabbed Fang's hand and ran out into the street, telling him everything that crossed my mind as he sat there and listened adding comments every so often. Suddenly my hand felt empty._

_And he was gone as though he had never been there to begin with. Because I had left the flock._

Fang watched Max's sleeping. She as she dug her face deeper into her pillow, and let out a small grown. He brought his knees to his chest, as he tried to keep his balance on the windowsill. The flock was coming today and he had still not found a place to stay.

He ran his finger across the dirty window leaving a clear line. They could not stay here…Max couldn't stay here. He looked out at the sun slowly coming up across the Hudson, sprinkling light onto the dark city. To birds called to each other and flew from their nest into the sudden light.

"Max I have always loved you, an always will. I think you already knew that." Fang whispered and spread his wings and flew away, for he couldn't wait any longer.

Max woke up feeling empty and alone, she knew that he wasn't here; she didn't have to look around.

She slowly walked to the crumbling bathroom. And looked at her self in the bathroom mirror. At her blue eyes that had something more in them than they had yesterday. Her hair was fading blonde ash color for the black was wearing out, only leaving a shadow to hint that it had ever been there. It sparkled from the light coming through the cracks in the wall. Twirling down her shoulder in the late January wind.

She didn't cry she refused to, as she touched the jagged glass of the broken window. She pulled her hand back as a small drop of blood ran down her pale finger.

"We knew we always knew we could just never face it." She spoke in a somber brooding voice as she walked to a pile of worn dirty clothes.

Pulling on tight jeans the had dirt smears on bottom, a white tube top the clung to her chest before flowing out in a slight off white color from ground in smut from the city. Putting on the same red flats that had small holes on the edge of them.

She grabbed her leather jacket as she jumped to the first level flexing her wings in and out as she fell.

The air was full of somber thoughts and fading smiles, as Max walked towards her fate.

The park was empty, emptier than before. The dead leaves rolled around on the ground and the sky was a light blue, almost white, Max knew a storm was coming…a big one.

Once she reached the lake, or was it small enough to be a pound? She sat in the middle of the bridge and waited for the soft feet walking towards her.

A pair of arms wrapped around her, but she didn't turn around just lend back into them.

"This is the first day of my life  
Swear I was born right in the doorway  
I went out in the rain, suddenly everything changed  
They're spreading blankets on the beach  
Yours is the first face that I saw  
I think I was blind before I met you  
Now I don't know where I am, don't know where I've been  
But I know where I want to go

And so I thought I'd let you know  
That these things take forever, I especially am slow  
But I realized that I need you  
And I wondered if I could come home

Remember the time you drove all night  
Just to meet me in the morning  
And I thought it was strange, you said everything changed  
You felt as if you'd just woke up

And you said, "This is the first day of my life.  
I'm glad I didn't die before I met you.  
But, now I don't care, I could go anywhere with you  
and I'd probably be happy

So if you wanna be with me  
With these things there's no telling  
We'll just have to wait and see  
But I'd rather be working for a paycheck  
Than waiting to win the lottery

Besides, maybe this time it's different  
I mean I really think you like me." He sung softly in my ear as he held me tightly and protectively to his chest. I smiled I had found my fate and it was much better than I could have hoped.

The flock landed at the end of the bridge not even noticing us, arguing about whose fault it was making them stop eleven times. Fang and I stood up holding each others hand slowly letting go when we where fully standing.

I slowly walked towards them as they as the conversation slowed and stopped mid-sentence. Then I had four bird kids on top of me crying telling me how glad and, surprised they where and to never leave again. I just nodded finally letting myself cry in the multiple arms of my true family.

_**The amazing song is 'first day of mu life' by- bright eyes. it is the soundtrack to this chapter. Sorry for taking so long to update this annoying thing called life kept getting in the way.**_


End file.
